


Static feel

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, Songfic, but he doesnt know that yet, hoshihina, unhealthy amount of astronomical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: And how do you love when you're frightened?The thought of me fucking up all these threadsSituations I know are just passingI'm holding on for youAnd static feel
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Static feel

_“I don't think I knew that I felt like I knew what I was doing, but I don't really remember feeling very scared about it.”_

It was a fleeting memory as Kourai scores on the other side of the net. He himself isn't sure where he heard it, but it fitted where he stood. A small star that shone the brightest in the night sky. Everyone's eyes were on him, marvelling in his beauty, his intensity, his place in the heavens.

Hoshiumi Kourai stood in the middle of the ocean, the sky and sea roaring at his will. And he looked around, realised he wasn't the only star present on court. The dawn was nearing, and the stars were starting to fade away.

_The water was cool and you're shining_.

Kourai was the morning star, co-existing with the eye of the heaven. He watched Hinata rise and kick off the ground. Kourai felt like he would be rendered blind if he were to look at him for too long. But as the boy's eyes found his, he realised it was too late.

Those amber orbs housed something so ancient yet so _alive_ , Kourai found it difficult to look away. The ocean was starting to borrow some of the sun's heat.

_The windows were burning patterns in my mind_

Something drummed inside of Kourai as he held his stare, adrenaline coursing through his vessels. They studied each other as if they were twins, yet something alien.

_And running away was so tiring_

_Holding your stare, I felt miles behind_

He wanted to play against him. He wanted to show the sun that he can fly. Smoother and higher than he ever will. So he flashes a grin, and he receives back one that sends shivers down his spine. The boy was predatory, so his canines are not going to be something to take easy. That's fine, Kourai is good at strategizing.

_The light ran down the wall_

Hinata Shouyou flew at Kourai’s level, and they competed, rising higher and higher and shining brighter and brighter. Hinata Shouyou was a massive star, fusing simpler elements into more complex, heavier ones; burning, shining, until he hit stubborn iron.

Hinata Shouyou was gratifying, but all that gravity had pulled into the boy and bounced off his core as the sun that shone brighter than Kourai went supernova.

Hinata Shouyou flew like a crow, and burnt like a phoenix. Kourai had watched the ashes fall, dull and non-luminous.

_Holding back the stars_

_Dividing us in new ways_

_Away from sleep._

Kourai still had another year, he could wait. After all, he waited years to shine, he could wait for someone else's glory. So he declared war on the now neutron star. Magnetic, just as gratifying, just as bright, but the ashes of someone who used to shine recklessly.

_Confusion has its cost_

_Wave pools in the dark_

_Crashing 'round my head_.

The sky was eclipsed, and once again, Kourai shone. Auroras of appreciation shone through him, and he didn't want this to end. The afterglow of Hinata Shouyou still remained, and Kourai took the hollow victory as he realised the line he remembered earlier was said by none other than the sun himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this!!! i just had so!! many!! metaphors!!
> 
> also listen to 'how to sleep' by EDEN
> 
> yell w me on twt @/kiyootiii <3


End file.
